Митт'рау'нуруодо/Канон
|пол=МужскойЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму |цвет волос=Тёмно-синий |цвет глаз=Красный |цвет лица=Голубой |принадлежность= *Галактическая Империя **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперский флот ****Седьмой флот **Имперское высшее командование }} Митт'рау'нуруодо ( ), более известный как Траун ( ) — мужчина-чисс, служивший в Имперском флоте и получивший звание гранд-адмирала в годы, предшествовавшие Галактической гражданской войне. Изгнанник из Неизведанных Регионов, Траун обладал знаниями об этом неизученном регионе галактики. Эти знания он раскрыл императору Шиву Палпатину, заинтересованному в секретах Тёмной стороны Силы, сокрытых в Неизведанных Регионах. В 2 ДБЯ Палпатин повысил Трауна до гранд-адмирала, таким образом наградив чисса за его победу в конфликте с мятежниками в ходе битвы при Бэтонне. На Трауна, командовавшего Седьмым флотом, руководство Галактической Империи возложило ответственность за урегулирование возникшей в секторе Лотал ситуации с разраставшемся восстанием. Веря, что для победы над врагами требовалось изучить их культуру, философию и искусство, гранд-адмирал разработал стратегию по уничтожению повстанцев до того, как они смогут представлять реальную угрозу правлению Империи над галактикой. Основные усилия он направил на установление местоположения их базы. В конце Галактической гражданской войны остатки Имперского флота, потерпевшие сокрушительное поражение в финальном сражении против Новой Республики при Джакку, решились отправиться в Неизведанные Регионы, чтобы восстановить свои силы. Знания Трауна о Неизведанных Регионах были отчасти использованы, чтобы добраться до региона галактики, где осколок Империи был реорганизован в Первый орден. Биография Путь к власти Траун, мужчина из расы чиссов, был изгнан из Неизведанных Регионов, опасного и неизученного региона галактики.Последствия: Конец Империи Некоторое время он жил в изгнании, однако в конечном итоге был спасен солдатами Галактической Империи. Изобретательность Трауна и его мастерство в построении тактик привлекли внимание императора Шива Палпатина. Император, скрывавший за публичной персоной свою истинную сущность, лорда ситхов Дарта Сидиуса, был уверен, что источник тёмной энергии проистекает из-за пределов известной галактики,Последствия: Долг жизни кроме того он ощутил некую тёмную сущность, взывавшую к нему с той стороны — присутствие, которое не ощущал даже ученик Сидиуса, Дарт Вейдер. В результате Палпатин заинтересовался Трауном, введя экзота в свое ближайшее окружение из-за знаний Трауна касательно перемещений в Неизведанных Регионах. thumb|200px|left|Траун доказал свою ценность, как для Империи, так и для самого Императора, бесчисленное множество раз Траун доказал свою ценность для Империи, как доказал и свой военный потенциал вкупе с амбициями. Он провел множество миссий по борьбе с контрабандистами, шпионами и пиратами, одержав бесчисленное множество побед благодаря своим нестандартным тактикам. Он получил несколько повышений, работая совместно со своим помощником, энсином Элаем Ванто, которого он попутно обучал искусству боя, лидерства и обретения победы. Однако политика не была его сильной стороной, в результате чего он объединился с Ариндой Прайс, губернатором сектора Лотал, предпочтя видеть ее в качестве своего ключевого союзника, а не врага. Изрядная доля его знаний и амбиций помогли ему преодолеть испытание, вознесшее его до звания адмирала. В 2 ДБЯ Траун был удостоен ранга гранд-адмирала, получив повышение от самого императора после уничтожения группы мятежников в секторе Бэтонн. Результатом битвы при Бэтонне стало уничтожение повстанческой активности в секторе, а также значительные потери среди гражданского населения, в разы превышавшие потери среди сопротивленцев, что было допустимой жертвой в глазах Империи. Будучи способным стратегом, заработавшим себе репутацию своим тактическим мастерством и умением оценивать вражескую культуру, искусство и философию в качестве ключа к победе над противником, Траун командовал Седьмым имперским флотом. Благодаря успешному и окончательному уничтожению своих противников, Траун не был хорошо известен восстанию в целом, что он позже использовал в качестве преимущества во время оккупации Рилота. Борьба с мятежниками Первое столкновение В годы, предшествовавшие битве при Явине, повстанческая ячейка, действовавшая в секторе Лотал и за его пределами, создавала проблемы в проведении имперских операций в данной области. Губернатор Аринда Прайс с Лотала обратилась к гранд-моффу Уилхаффу Таркину, губернатору территорий Внешнего Кольца, с просьбой задействовать Трауна и Седьмой флот в решении повстанческой угрозы. Несмотря на то, что лорд ситхов Дарт Вейдер устранил «джедайское руководство», коммандера Асоку Тано, Прайс была убеждена, что пришло время воспользоваться помощью того, кто видит картину в целом — зародившиееся из нескольких повстанческих ячеек организованное движение сопротивления, с чем, Таркин согласился. thumb|250px|Траун, проанализировав последние действия повстанцев, предсказывает их следующий шагГранд-адмирал вскоре прибыл на Лотал и начал наблюдение за операциями против повстанцев. Он присутствовал на совещании с Таркином, Прайс, агентом ИББ Александром Каллусом и адмиралом Кассиусом Константином, где они обсуждали нападение повстанцев на конвой Гильдии добытчиков в опорной точке Серида. Траун сделал вывод, что повстанцы планируют провести операцию на станции «Реклэм» в системе Йарма. Гранд-адмирал заявил, что разнесет повстанцев фрагмент за фрагментом, предоставив им стать архитекторами собственного уничтожения. Имперский гарнизон находился в состоянии боевой готовности к потенциальной угрозе повстанцев. Во время операции на станции «Реклэм», повстанцам удалось украсть несколько республиканских истребителей «Y-wing», оставшихся после Войн клонов. Конвой повстанческих кораблей прибыл для оказания поддержки, однако Траун позволил им уйти. В то время как некоторые офицеры, в число которых входил Константин, были уверены, что прибывшие корабли являлись флотом повстанцев, Траун и Прайс знали, что в галактике разрастается куда более обширное движение сопротивления, а эти повстанцы могут стать для Империи ключом к их полному уничтожению. Оккупация Рилота Позже Траун противостоял движению «Свободный Рилот», возглавлявшимся Чамом Синдуллой. Тви'лек, ранее добившийся успеха в борьбе против имперской оккупации на Рилоте, за проведение которой отвечал капитан Славин, недооценил способности и боевую стратегию Трауна. В сражениях с тви'леками Траун использовал куда более точные тактики, нежели другие имперские офицеры, с которыми приходилось воевать Синдулле. Траун основал оперативную базу на Рилоте в провинции Танн, где он проводил время за командованием силами Славина в борьбе с тви'лекскими борцами за свободу, а также изучал культуру тви'леков, чтобы лучше понимать их. thumb|250px|left|Траун обсуждает с Герой Синуллой культуру и традиции ее народаПозже в своей штаб-квартире, расположенной в резиденции Синудллы, Траун обсуждал со Славином принятые им меры безопасности. Однако Траун знал, что Синдулла вернется за фамильным каликори. Вскоре Траун и Славин наткнулись на прислугу, пытавшуюся украсть каликори. Траун, Славин и несколько штурмовиков сопроводили ее на допрос. Исходя из своих наблюдений, знаний культуры тви'леков и сходства с фамильным портретом, Траун смог опознать в прислуге Геру Синдуллу. Помимо того, Траун вычислил замаскированного под штурмовика-разведчика Эзру Бриджера и оглушил его. После пленения повстанцев Траун отправился на находившийся на орбите Рилота имперский лёгкий крейсер, забрав с собой каликори Синдуллы, и стал свидетелем проведенного Славином обмена Геры Синдуллы на ее отца. Тем не менее, Синдулле и повстанцам удалось сбежать из под носа имперских сил. Траун признал победу повстанцев, позволив им покинуть систему. Испытание Константина Гранд-адмирал Траун находился на борту «Химеры» над Лоталом вместе с Седьмым флотом, когда адмирал Константин вместе с имперским лейтенантом прибыли доложить о введении военного положения на Майкапо и продолжавшейся имперской блокады Синистага. Узнав, что местная повстанческая ячейка, называвшая себя Железной эскадрильи, напали на имперский патруль с помощью «Призрака», Траун сделал вывод, что цель повстанцев — эвакуация «виновных в измене» жителей. Заинтересовавшийся в Железной эскадрильи, Траун отправил адмирала Константина, чтобы он разобрался с повстанцами на Майкапо. Константин был намерен отправиться с целой эскадрой, однако Траун настаивал на использовании адмиралом лишь одного лёгкого крейсера. Свое решение он объяснил тем, что талантливому командиру одного корабля будет вполне достаточно. Константин остался недоволен таким требованием, но поспешил выполнить его, когда Траун намекнул на неспособность адмирала справиться с задачей. Константину удалось заманить в ловушку лидера Железной эскадрильи Марта Маттина и существенно повредить его корабль «Молот Сато», который адмирал планировал использовать, чтобы захватить повстанческую спасательную команду. Однако спектрам удалось перехитрить Константина и спасти Маттина при поддержке его дяди, коммандера Джуна Сато. В отчаянии, Константин обратился к Трауну за подкреплением. Траун прибыл на своем звёздном разрушителе вскоре после того, как повстанцы повредили лёгкий крейсер Константина. Повстанцы едва не столкнулись с его кораблем, однако сумели ускользнуть, пройдя под вентральным ангаром. Связавшись с Трауном по комлинку, Сато пообещал гранд-адмиралу, что они еще встретятся. Траун повторил слова Сато, после чего вновь позволил повстанцам уйти. После этого Траун обратил свое внимание на Константина, спросив, запрашивал ли адмирал помощь. Константин пытался отрицать свой провал, объяснив свой вызов решением сообщить об успешном изгнании повстанцев из системы. Тем не менее Траун распознал ложь Константина, когда увидел его пылающий крейсер, и отметил, что «изменники» с Майкапо уже сбежали. Поиски диверсантов После увеличения количества неисправного транспорта, произведенного на Лотале в имперском оружейном комплексе, Имперское высшее командование отправило гранд-адмирала Трауна для расследования и поиска диверсантов, работавших на фабрике. На самом деле небольшая повстанческая группа, возглавленная бывшим губернатором Лотала Райдером Азади, внедрилась на фабрику и саботировала производство. Также Траун был посвящен в новую инициативу, направленную на разработку звёздного истребителя, оснащенного дефлекторными щитами. Траун полагал, что подобное нововведение будет весьма полезным в усилиях Империи по борьбе с восстанием. Разочаровавшийся в Империи агент ИББ Александр Каллус передал информация о проекте звёздного истребителя восстанию. Несмотря на то, что Каллус не знал подробностей проекта, эскадрилья «Феникс» решила отправить Бриджера, Джарруса и дроида-астромеханика C1-10P на Лотал, чтобы они связались с ячейкой Азади и проникли на фабрику за дополнительными сведениями. Миссия повстанцев совпала по времени с расследованием Трауна на фабрике. Гранд-адмирал отчитал рабочих за большое количество брака, производимого ими, после чего заставил одного из них, Морада Самара, продемонстрировать максимальную скорость, которую был способен набрать собранный им гравицикл 614-AvA. Самар был одним из повстанцев-диверсантов Райдера Азади, а произведенный им гравицикл имел умышленный дефект в двигателе. После начала демонстрации двигатель гравицикла начал перегреваться, из-за чего Самар попросил Трауна прервать симуляцию. Однако Траун отказал ему и запустил двигатели гравицикла на полную мощность. Неисправный гравицикл взорвался вместе с Самаром. Действия Трауна ужаснули не только Бриджера, Джарруса и рабочих, но и агента Каллуса. Траун использовал это в качестве наглядного примера и предупредил рабочим, что им придется тестировать каждый собранный транспорт лично. После этого Траун приказал губернатору Прайс, агенту Каллусу и лейтенанту Йогару Листу допросить каждого рабочего на фабрике. В качестве меры предосторожности Империя заглушила связь на фабрике и перекрыла все выходы. Однако Бриджеру и его команде удалось ускользнуть и достичь зоны A2, где хранились чертежи оружия Трауна. Тем временем Траун заверил губернатора Прайс, что помещение охраняется, а часовые откроют огонь на поражение по любому, кто попытается проникнуть на фабрику без его личного кода допуска. Когда Каллус выразил сомнение по поводу значимости новой инициативы истребителя Трауна, гранд-адмирал возразил, заявив о важности мельчайших деталей, от которых зависит победа или поражение. В качестве примера он приказал одному из рабочих продемонстрировать дееспособность собранного им шагохода AT-DP. В ходе испытания шагоход потерял равновесие, и Траун приказал своим штурмовикам арестовать подозреваемого в саботаже. Позже Траун вызвал лейтенанта Листа и агента Каллуса в свой офис, располагавшийся в имперском штабе. В офисе находились различные голографические изображения, связанные со Спектрами, граффити Сабин Врен, мандалорские картины и маска стража Храма джедаев. Траун узнал мнение своих подчиненных о фрагменте стены с изображением-граффити звёздной птицы авторства Сабин Врен. Лист не обратил внимание на рисунок, назвав предмет коллекции Трауна «несущей стеной», а более проницательный Каллус узнал в символе некое существо света, использовавшееся в качестве символа повстанцами. Траун предположил, что экипаж «Призрака», с которым он столкнулся на Рилоте, имеют особую связь с Лоталом. Когда Траун поинтересовался результатами репрессий на фабрике, Лист проинформировал гранд-адмирала о двух рабочих, исчезнувших после речи Трауна, а также об их обнаруженной униформе. Каллус предложил объявить тревогу, но Траун отказался, объяснив это тем, что повстанцы-диверсанты уже могли найти себе новую маскировку и отправиться за его секретным проектом истребителя. Траун приказал Каллусу и Листу усилить охрану зоны A2, однако повстанцам все же удалось сбежать из фабрики с помощью своего информатора. Каллус предоставил повстанцам возможность совершить побег на одном из шагоходов AT-DP через восточные ворота ангарного отсека. Повстанцы скоординировали свой побег с нападением людей Азади на восточные ворота. Рассудив, что повстанцы-диверсанты воспользовались нападением на ворота, чтобы обеспечить себе побег, Траун приказал пилотам шагоходов AT-AT «271» и «414» атаковать угнанный повстанцами шагоход AT-DP. Несмотря на усилия Трауна, повстанцам удалось сбежать с украденными чертежами. Позже Траун ознакомился с отчетом лейтенанта Листа об инциденте, после чего обсудил произошедшее с Прайс и Каллусом. Гранд-адмирал высказал свои подозрения о предполагаемом кроте повстанцев в рядах Империи, снабжавшем восстание информацией. Когда Прайс предложила провести допрос всего персонала, Траун посоветовал действовать аккуратно и не торопясь, чтобы вычислить шпиона. Используя информацию, полученную командой Бриджера, Гера Синдулла начала планирование нападения на лотальскую имперскую фабрику. Для атаки она планировала использовать часть эскадрильи Феникс, назначив Эзру ответственным за разведывательную операцию. Когда Сабин спросила о дальнейшем пребывании Трауна на Лотале, Гера ответила, что число имперских кораблей над планетой увеличилось, однако точная информация о местонахождении гранд-адмирала отсутствовала. Гера была вынуждена снять Бриджера с миссии после того, как юного джедая посетило видение бывшего ситха Мола, и Эзра напал на солдата-повстанца, ошибочно приняв его за своего врага. Пока Бриджер, Джаррус и Врен остались на Атоллоне, чтобы разобраться с Молом, Гера приступила к миссии. Продолжение поисков Позже гранд-адмирал Траун начал разведывательную кампанию во Внешнем Кольце, чтобы обнаружить базу повстанческой ячейки «Феникс». Под его руководством дроиды-лазутчики E-XD отправились в миры Внешнего Кольца на поиски базы повстанцев. Одному из этих дроидов, EXD-9, удалось проникнуть на базу Чоппера не без помощи Гаразеба Оррелиоза и AP-5, ошибочно принявших лазутчика за протокольного дроида. Каллус, используя кодовое имя «Фалкрам», вовремя предупредил Зеба об опасности, после чего Оррелиоз сумел отключить и перепрограммировать дроида с помощью AP-5 и Чоппера. Повстанцы отправили EXD-9 обратно, использовав его в качестве импровизированной бомбы, впоследствии уничтожившей имперский звёздный разрушитель. После уничтожения звёздного разрушителя Траун встретился с агентом Каллусом на борту своего флагма «Химеры». Когда Траун потребовал объяснение случившемуся, Каллус рапортовал о возможном перепрограммировании повстанцами одного из дроидов-лазутчиков на самоуничтожение при возвращении на базу. Несмотря на видимую неудачу, Траун был удовлетворен разведывательной кампанией, так как инцидент с лазутчиком дал ему возможность сузить круг поисков базы с тысячи звёздных систем до девяноста четырех. Раскрытие Фалкрама После встречи с командным составом сектора, Траун отправил запрос лейтенанту Йогару Листу встретиться с ним на борту флагмана гранд-адмирала, «Химеры». К Листу присоединился агент Каллус, и они вместе отправились в офис Трауна, где увидели гранд-адмирала, тренировавшегося рукопашному бою с парой сторожевых дроидов. Вместо Трауна прибывших поприветствовал адмирал Константин, а также ожидавший их внутри полковник ИББ Вуллф Юларен. Каллус моментально узнал полковника, который был наставником будущего агента ИББ в имперской академии. Вскоре Траун присоединился к остальным, чтобы сообщить о причине пребывания Юларена на «Химере» — полковник был вызван, чтобы обнаружить проникшего в Имперский флот шпиона повстанцев, снабжавшего восстание информацией. Юларен предупредил всех о важности неразглашения услышанной информации, даже своим ближайшим союзникам. После этого Трану показал, насколько сузился круг поисков базы повстанцев после его анализа гиперпространственных маршрутов, близость планет к Лоталу он счел за вероятную грядущую атаку. Траун завершил обсуждение и отпустил остальных, чтобы они могли начать расследование. 250px|thumb|Гранд-адмирал Траун планирует вычислить шпиона повстанцев с помощью полковника ИББ ЮларенаГубернатор Прайс зашла в офис гранд-адмирала, чтобы узнать у Трауна о прогрессе в поисках шпиона. Траун сказал, что знал о присутствии предателя на обсуждении и приготовил для шпиона ловушку, раскрыв жизненно важную для повстанцев информацию. Оставалось лишь дождаться, пока шпион решит связаться с восстанием, чтобы слить данные. Вскоре Юларен доложил Трауну, что после поимки угонщика шаттла, арестованного Каллусом и Листом, с «Химеры» было передано закодированное сообщение. Чтобы лучше понять причину передачи сообщения, Траун решил лично посетить пленника. Однако до того, как он смог это осуществить, Каллус освободил вора, на самом деле бывшего повстанцем Эзрой Бриджером, использовав шифровальный цилиндр Листа для открытия камеры. Изначально Эзра намеренно попался Империи, чтобы спасти находившегося под подозрением Каллуса, однако информация о близком раскрытии местонахождения базы повстанцев вынудила Бриджера и Каллуса действовать, чтобы помешать поискам гранд-адмирала. AP-5 вычислил, что они смогут проникнуть в офис Трануа, удалить планету, на которой находилась база повстанцев, из базы данных гранд-адмирала, а также заполучить коды доступа, необходимые Джаррусу и Рексу, чтобы попасть на звёздный разрушитель и забрать повстанцев. Траун и его окружение отправились в тюремный отсек корабля и обнаружили, что пленник исчез из своей камеры. Проверив показания тюремной системы безопасности, Юларен выяснил, что камера была открыта с помощью кода допуска цилиндра Листа, что повысило подозрения в отношении лейтенанта. thumb|left|250px|Траун вынужден сражаться со своими тренировочными сторожевыми дроидами, перепрограммированными КаллусомПовстанцам уже удалось проникнуть в офис и изменить местоположение планеты Атоллон в базе данных, когда AP-5 предупредил их о возвращении Трауна. Штурмовик-часовой, находившийся под воздействием обмана разума Бриджера, доложил Трауну, что лейтенант Лист ожидает его внутри. Сопровождаемый часовыми, Траун начал осматривать свой офис на предмет какого-либо постороннего вмешательства. Тем временем Каллус перепрограммировал и активировал сторожевых дроидов. Траун остался удовлетворенным состоянием своего офиса, однако реактивированные сторожевые дроиды напали на гранд-адмирала, предварительно вырубив его охрану. Траун попытался отключить дроидов кодом отмены, однако это не возымело успех. Пока Траун противостоял дроидам, Эзра и Чоппер, затаившиеся в офисе, смогли наконец его покинуть, а Траун, заметив беглецов, принял Бриджера в форме лейтенанта за Листа. После непродолжительного боя ему удалось уничтожить дроидов и связаться с Юлареном. В конечном итоге повстанцам удалось сбежать, однако Лист, чьи действия были приняты за доказательство его измены, был задержан Каллусом, решившим остаться при Трауне и продолжать играть свою роль, выставив Листа перед гранд-адмиралом предателем и шпионом повстанцев и, таким образом, отведя подозрения от себя. Проанализировав произошедшее, Юларен остался неудовлетворенным слишком легко разрешившейся ситуацией, с чем Траун согласился. После они проанализировали шлем Бриджера, оставшийся в его камере, на котором был изображен стилизованный лот-кот. Траун узнал художественный стиль Сабин Врен, тем самым выяснив, кем был угонщик шаттла на самом деле. Совместив это с тем фактом, что знавший Бриджера в лицо Каллус не сообщил, кого именно поймал Лист, Траун окончательно установил, что Каллус все это время являлся шпионом повстанцев Фалкрамом, а лейтенант Лист был им обманут и подставлен. Охота на Мон Мотму thumb|250px|Траун планирует операцию по поимке сенатора Мон Мотмы в туманности АрчеонКогда сенатор Мон Мотма покинула Имперский Сенат и выступила с пламенной речью, осуждающей Горманскую резню, Траун выяснил, что экипаж «Призрака» планировал переправить Мотму в безопасное место через туманность Арчеон. Опираясь на свои знания о капитане Гере Синдулле, Траун сделал предположение, что Синдулла пойдет на риск пройти по Арчеонскому пути. В свою очередь он отправил свой прототип TIE Защитника в сопровождении двух TIE перехватчиков с целью вынудить повстанцев покинуть туманность. Эту миссию гранд-адмирал возложил на пилота-аса коммандера Вульта Скерриса, доверив ему пилотирование TIE Защитником. Также Траун поручил губернатору Прайс и адмиралу Константину разместить два звездных разрушителя неподалеку от конца Арчеонского пути. Несмотря на план Трауна, Синдулле и Спектрам удалось уцелеть в непродолжительном столкновении с TIE Защитником, пересечь туманность и сбежать вместе с сенатором при поддержке Золотой эскадрильи. Провал этой миссии возымел серьезные последствия для Империи — на призыв Мотмы откликнулись многочисленные повстанческие ячейки, образовав Альянс за восстановление Республики. Дроиды-шпионы thumb|left|250px|Контролер LT-319 идентифицирует разыскиваемых гранд-адмиралом Трауном дроидов-лазутчиков В рамках предпринятых усилий по борьбе с повстанцами гранд-адмирал Траун также заручился помощью команды офицеров разведки имперского информационного офиса, базировавшихся на наблюдательном судне IGV-55. Команде, возглавлявшейся имперским контролером LT-319, было поручено собрать разведывательные данные и отслеживать деятельность повстанцев. Участники команды были снабжены кибернетическими имплантами AJ^6, пожертвовав частью своих личностей ради эффективного служения Империи. В ходе разведывательной операции им требовалось выследить дроидов-повстанцев, таких как Чоппер, принимавших участие в многочисленных миссиях под прикрытием. Во время миссии повстанческой ячейки Спектров на станции Киллун команда LT-319 установила присутствие Чоппепа на базе имперского бюро безопасности. Использовав сетевой терминал, команда перепрограммировала Чоппера и попыталась использовать его для обнаружения местонахождения повстанческой базы. Управляемый дистанционно Чоппер угнал корабль повстанцев, «Призрак», после чего использовал компьютерную отмычку, чтобы передать данные с навигационного компьютера на наблюдательное судно. Однако, до того, как загрузка данных была завершена, повстанцы вернули контроль над своим кораблем и смогли удалить из Чоппера имперскую программу. Гера Синдулла, использовав подключение Чоппера к информационным каналам наблюдательного судна, отправила по нему огромный объем данных, что вызвало перегрузку сети и привело к взрыву судна. Обнаружение Атоллона Осада базы Чоппера Позже гранд-адмирал Траун, в сопровождении отряда элитных штурмовиков смерти, прибыл на шаттле типа «Лямбда» в имперский комплекс, находившийся в столице Лотала, ради приватной встречи с губернатором Прайс и адмиралом Константином. Когда все собрались в комнате для брифинга, Траун запер дверь и затенил окна, предупредив Прайс и Константина о до сих пор не раскрытом предателе в их рядах. После он связался через голограмму с гранд-моффом Таркином и рассказал, что эскадрилья «Феникс» и группа массасси генерала Яна Додонны планируют нападение на фабрику TIE Защитников на Лотале. Так как местонахождение базы повстанцев до сих пор было не раскрыто, Таркин потребовал захватить лидеров повстанческого движения живыми. thumb|250px|Траун противостоит Каллусу, передавшему предупреждение Альянсу повстанцев Прослушивавший встречу агент Каллус решил предупредить Альянс и отправился к вышке, в которой когда-то жил Эзра Бриджер, где с помощью передатчика Бриджера планировал отправить повстанцем сообщение под кодовым именем «Фалкрам». Однако Траун последовал вслед за шпионом повстанцев. После непродолжительного рукопашного боя Трауну удалось одержать победу над бывшим агентом ИББ. Два штурмовика смерти захватили Каллуса под стражу и доставили в командный центр Трауна. Вычислив направление флота Яна Додонны и сопоставив его с направлением трансляции Каллуса и древней картой сектора, Траун выяснил, что тайная база повстанцев находится в стертой из базы данных Империи системе Атоллон. Траун отдал приказ установить блокаду Атоллона Седьмым флотом, исключив для повстанцев любую возможность побега с помощью крейсера типа «Иммобилизующий 418». Гранд-адмирал вскоре сам отправился к Атоллону на «Химере» вместе с губернатором Прайс и захваченным Каллусом. Траун связался через голограмму с капитаном Синдуллой, коммандером Сато и генералом Додонной, сообщив об их неминуемом поражении. Флот повстанцев попытался прорваться сквозь блокаду, однако звездные разрушители и TIE истребители нанесли существенный урон. Однако адмирал Константин, уставший от «игр» Трауна, нарушил приказ и направил свой звездный разрушитель на перехват авианесущему крейсеру типа «Огонь квазара» коммандера Сато под названием База «Феникс». Сато протаранил своим кораблем крейсер типа «Воспрещающий» Константина, в результате чего оба корабля были уничтожены, а в блокаде образовалась брешь, давшая возможность Бриджеру и Чопперу покинуть Атоллон на истребителе типа «Ком'рк» и уйти в гиперпространство. Наземное наступление Несмотря на эту неудачу, из-за натиска сил Трауна повстанцы понесли тяжелые потери. После вынужденного возвращения кораблей повстанцев на базу Траун приказал своему флоту организовать орбитальную бомбардировку базы Чоппера. Тем не менее повстанцам удалось активировать созданный Сабин Врен прототип генератора дефлекторного щита. Помня о необходимости захватить руководство повстанцев, Траун приказал прекратить огонь до того, как прототип щита был пробит. Гранд-адмирал передал командование Седьмого флота губернатору Прайс, лично возглавив высадку наземных сил и последовавшую атаку на повстанческую базу. thumb|left|250px|Траун, сопровождаемый отрядом штурмовиков смерти, высаживается на поверхности Атоллона С целью оценить возможности повстанцев, Траун отправил шагоходы AT-DP в каньон, ведущий к базе Чоппера. Бывшему клону-капитану Рексу и ласату Гаразебу Оррелиозу удалось уничтожить шагоходы с помощью детонаторов и ракетных установок. После этого Траун отправил несколько шагоходов AT-AT, защищенных генераторами щита. Шагоходы успешно миновали минное поле, вынудив повстанцев отступить, и Траун приказал наземным войскам начать штурм базы. Один из шагоходов AT-AT уничтожил попытавшийся покинуть планету средний транспорт GR-75. Траун и его штурмовики смерти взяли в кольцо Синдуллу, Додонну и нескольких других повстанцев. Когда Синдулла отвергла предложение капитулировать, Траун угрожал убить всех пленных, начиная с рыцаря-джедая Джарруса. Однако, прежде чем Траун смог исполнить свою угрозу, противостояние было прервано таинственной сущностью, Бенду, олицетворявшим баланс Силы. Бенду молнии, чтобы уничтожить несколько кораблей повстанцев, штурмовиков Трауна и один из его шагоходов. Это дало повстанцам возможность сбежать. Силы Альянса поспешили покинуть планету, однако некоторые корабли попали под удары молний Бенду и были уничтожены. thumb|250px|Бенду предрекает поражение Трауна Не испугавшись мистической силы Бенду, гранд-адмирал приказл своим войскам сконцентрировать огонь на центре вихря, где находился Бенду. Раненное существо было низвергнуто с небес на землю, а устроенный им шторм прекратился. Тем временем в систему Атоллон вернулся Бриджер, заручившийся поддержкой клана Врен. Мандалорцы и джедай уничтожили второй крейсер типа «Воспрещающий», что дало возможность немногочисленным уцелевшим повстанцам уйти в гиперпространство. Несмотря на то, что Империи не удалось захватить лидеров восстания и уничтожить силы Альянса полностью, битва при Атоллоне была выиграна. После завершения битвы Траун разыскал на поверхности раненного Бенду. Гранд-адмирал заинтересовался природой и происхождением существа, на что Бенду уверил чисса, что находится за пределами его возможностей уничтожения. Загадочное существо предрекло скорое поражение гранд-адмирала, описав его похожим на «холодные объятия множества рук». Траун выстрелил в Бенду из бластера, но существо успело исчезнуть, а пораженный гранд-адмирал услышал его раскатистый смех. Наследие Через семь лет после кампаний, развернутых Трауном против восстания, и образования Альянса за восстановление Республики, повстанцы нанесли необратимый урон Империи, уничтожив Императора, что привело к восхождению Новой Республики. Раздробленные остатки Империи были окончательно побеждены во время битвы за Джакку в 5 ПБЯ, и Имперский флот отступил в Неизведанные Регионы. Это стало возможным благодаря Обсерватории на Джакку, которая помогла имперцам проложить путь в суровом регионе пространства. Большая часть того, что Траун знал о Неизведанных Регионах, была использована при расчетах в Обсерватории. Благодаря знаниям Трауна, а также информации, полученной усилиями нескольких исследовательских команд и дроидов, которых Император однажды отправил в неизвестность, из Имперского флота в далях галактики был создан Первый орден. То была часть плана чрезвычайных мер Императора, гарантировавшего, что Галактическая Империя не переживет его, однако выжившие имперцы использовали этот план в свою пользу, обеспечив существование Империи и после смерти Императора. Личность и черты характера Grand Admiral Thrawn was a member of the Chiss species who possessed a calm and collected demeanor. He was a brilliant military strategist, known for his anticipation of enemy attacks and his own tactical precision. He was known to speak at least two languages, Sy Bisti, being his native tongue and learning to speak Galactic Basic fluently after joining the Empire.Траун Thrawn worked to perfect the art of war. He had respect for his enemies, believing that in order to defeat a worthy opponent, one must understand them in every aspect, including their history and philosophy. In particular, Thrawn had a strong appreciation for art, and he believed that studying it could allow him to delve into the psyche of the people of the cultures that the artists belonged to. Thrawn's calm demeanor and suave sophisticated mannerisms masked his ruthlessness. Thrawn rarely wavered in his generally cool temperament, though at one point, he furiously grabbed a fellow Imperial by his uniform after he insulted his enemy's artwork. He quickly regained his composure however and apologized to the officer for his emotional outburst. Thrawn was also polite and respectful, even towards his enemies, whom he generally tended to admire. Even when interrogating Hera Syndulla, he showed mannerly behavior despite their antagonistic relationship. Thrawn did not have a high opinion of Admiral Konstantine and once sent him on a mission to deal with the Iron Squadron in the Mykapo system. Thrawn set a test for Konstantine by ordering the Admiral to depart with only a light cruiser in order to test his mettle. Konstantine underestimated the ingenuity and resourcefulness of the rebels there. Thrawn was astute enough to discern that Konstantine was lying when the latter tried to save face by claiming to have driven the rebels from the system. In fact, Thrawn was aware that the rebels had already evacuated their sympathizers from the system. As a tactician, Thrawn sponsored a new initiative to develop starfighters that were equipped with deflector shields. He believed that this feature would give the Empire an edge over their rebel opponents. Thrawn had a low tolerance for incompetence and poor craftsmanship. He personally engineered the death of the factory worker and rebel agent Morad Sumar in order to send a warning to the Lothal Imperial factory workers. Thrawn was meticulous and ruthless in carrying out his mission to hunt subversives and detect "shoddy" craftsmanship at the Lothal Imperial factory. Thus, Thrawn was willing to do anything to accomplish his goals. Thrawn's appreciation for art and his determination to defeat the rebellion led him to amass a vast collection of images and objects related to the crew of the rebel ship Ghost, who had outsmarted his predecessors. In addition, Thrawn's scrutiny of Lieutenant Lyste and Agent Kallus' reports following the rebel infiltration of the Lothal Imperial factory led him to realize that the Empire had a spy within their ranks. Thrawn believed that interrogating all Imperial personnel would alert the traitor. Instead, he advocated engineering a trap for the traitor that would turn them into an asset of the Empire. Thrawn was willing to take high risks as shown when he dispatched E-XD infiltrator droids to hunt for the Phoenix rebel cell's Chopper Base. Despite the loss of a Star Destroyer, Thrawn comforted himself with the knowledge that he reduced the search for the rebel base to 94 worlds. Agent Kallus later tried to elude Thrawn's hunt for Fulcrum by planting clues that incriminated Lieutenant Lyste. However, Thrawn discovered Kallus' deception and decided to manipulate the rogue ISB agent into helping him find the rebel base. While other Imperial commanders overlooked the threat posed by rebel droids such as Chopper, Thrawn kept a catalog on these droids which he circulated to his intelligence operatives. This information enabled LT-319 to embark on an ambitious plot to hijack the Ghost and find the location of Chopper Base. In an effort to find the location of Chopper, Thrawn set a trap for Kallus by revealing that his spies were aware that the rebels were planning to attack Lothal. Cross-referencing his knowledge of ancient Lothalian art with the trajectories of General Dodonna's Massassi group and Kallus' Fulcrum transmissions, Thrawn deduced that Chopper Base was in the Atollon system. As a career officer, Thrawn was not interested in personal glory but was only concerned with yielding results for his Emperor. His interest in the bigger game irked Admiral Konstantine, who was only interested in personal glory. Thrawn was angered by Konstantine's desire for personal glory and realized that his subordinates actions jeopardized the Imperial offensive on Atollon. Thrawn was also an excellent ground commander. To test the mettle of the rebels, he bombarded Chopper Base. In an effort to learn the enemy's strength, Thrawn was willing to sacrifice several AT-DP walkers in the first attack wave. Thrawn was skilled at coordinating both his ground and starfighter forces. Thrawn also preferred to lead his men from the front. As a scientifically-minded man, Thrawn was unperturbed by mystical threats like Bendu. He used the combined firepower of his troops and walkers to bring down the mystical Force-being. Thrawn was not intimidated by Bendu and tried to destroy the Force-wielding being by shooting him with his blaster. Силы и способности thumb|250px|В результате частых тренировок гранд-адмирал Траун был в состоянии победить в бою нескольких имперских сторожевых дроидов Траун был опытным военным командиром, превосходным тактиком и стратегом, тщательно продумывавшим свои действия и учитывавшим малейшие детали. Траун владел бластерным пистолетом, что помогло ему обезвредить замаскированного под штурмовика-разведчика повстанца Эзру Бриджера, в которого гранд-адмирал выстрелил оглушающим зарядом. Также Траун использовал бластер в стремлении прикончить Бенду, однако существо исчезло за мгновение до выстрела. Траун также достиг значительного мастерства в искусстве рукопашного боя, часто тренируясь с двумя сторожевыми дроидами. Гранд-адмирал использовал свои навыки боя во время неудавшегося покушения на его жизнь, подстроенного агентом Каллусом, перепрограммировавшим сторожевых дроидов Трауна. Thrawn was physically fit and agile. He was adept at unarmed combat and was familiar with the limitations of Imperial Academy martial art. Thrawn managed to defeat Agent Kallus in unarmed combat. As a Grand Admiral, Thrawn was familiar with the various rebel tactics including the Danaan formation. To prevent the rebels from escaping, he reinforced the center of the Seventh Fleet with Admiral Konstantine's interdictor cruiser. While this tactic prevented the rebels from escaping, it came undone when Konstantine ignored Thrawn's orders and decided to engage the Commander Sato's flagship. За кулисами left|thumb|250px|Ларс Миккельсен и концепт-арт Трауна Гранд-адмирал Траун был придуман писателем Тимоти Заном. Впервые он появился в относящемся к Легендам «Звёздных войн» романе «Наследник Империи», входящем в «Трилогию Трауна». В каноне персонаж впервые появился в третьем сезоне анимационного телесериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», где его озвучил актёр Ларс Миккельсен. Также Зан стал автором посвящённого персонажу каноничного романа под названием «Траун», рассказывающего о первой встрече персонажа с Галактической Империи и событиях, предшествовавших третьему сезону «Повстанцев». Исполнительный продюсер Дэйв Филони впервые выразил заинтересованность использовать Трауна еще в 2010 году, во время работы над мультсериалом «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». Появления *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Траун'' *''Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму'' * * * * * * * * * *''Последствия: Конец Империи'' Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Чиссы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Офицеры Имперского Флота Галактической Империи Категория:Гранд-адмиралы Галактической Империи Категория:Офицеры Имперского флота Галактической Империи